


i want you speaking in tongues

by Anonymous



Series: the college AU [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Genderfluid Mollymauk Tealeaf, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, and so they were both switches, technically part of the college AU but it stands alone, they're together but haven't been for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Listen, it's what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: the college AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152569
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128
Collections: Anonymous





	i want you speaking in tongues

**Author's Note:**

> they are honeymoon phasing alright. title is from 6s to 9s

Mollymauk wakes up first. Caleb is stretched out like a young god next to them.

They prop themselves up on an elbow, let their eyes drift heavy and lidded down his chest. Caleb has always been hairy, a delightful scratch against Molly’s smooth tiefling skin. His sheets are tangled around his waist, white on pale skin. Molly reaches down and pushes the sheet just a little further to bare the jut of his hipbone, watches in fascination as goosebumps spring up in the wake of their fingers. Caleb is that classic nerdy balance of skinny and doughy. Thin wrists, softness around his tummy.

It is hard for Mollymauk to restrain themself. They manage for a while, but when the sun starts hitting Caleb’s eyes and he starts grumbling and shifting around a little bit, they pounce. Caleb whuffs out some surprised grunts as Molly rolls on top of him, cages him in with their arms, smirks their wicked devil’s smirk down at him. He blinks back, looking mussed. Ginger hair haloes his head on the pillow.

_ Delicious. _

“Good morning,” Molly purrs.

“Good -  _ haah,” _ Caleb gasps out as Molly dives down and starts nibbling at his neck. They take a fistful of his hair and pull his head back gently, laying him bare. They scatter kisses and nips over his collarbones and under his jaw, and then lick at the shell of his ear until he’s whimpering underneath them.

Caleb starts to squirm beneath them - not trying to get away, just a trembling, involuntary spasm of limbs when Mollymauk bites down at the crook of his neck. They tangle their legs in his, and reach down with the hand that’s not twisted into his hair to pin his wrist down against the bedsheets. In their grasp, the tendon of Caleb’s wrist flexes in vain, and then there’s a breathy  _ oh. _ Something to explore when Molly is a little less impatient.

They remove their teeth from Caleb’s neck once there’s a serious red mark starting to form there, and immediately set about leaving another. A breathless laugh tumbles from Caleb’s lips. “You are insatiable, it seems.”

“I want to  _ eat  _ you,” they rasp into his neck. It comes out a little less suave than they intended, a little more raw, but - well. Mollymauk’s self-control is pretty thin, right now.

They can feel Caleb hardening against their thigh. It’s very distracting. Belatedly, they remember to kiss him on the lips, sloppy and urgent. When they separate, Caleb’s Adam’s apple bobs, and he says, “Wait, first - condom-”

And, honestly, that sounds  _ delightful, _ but Molly doesn’t even have the patience for that right now. “Later,” they say, and shove their fingers into his mouth. “I want to see you come  _ now.” _

Caleb makes a helpless high noise around their hand. He’s proven himself delightfully vocal when Mollymauk takes him to bed. He always looks a little shell-shocked about it, too - and, well, they know they’re not his first, so… Privately, they like to think that it’s a testament to their skill.

They finger his tongue til there’s saliva all over their hand and down Caleb’s chin, glistening in his stubble. His eyelids flutter, and Molly breathes,  _ “good boy,” _ just to feel his cock jump against their thigh. Their hips rock gently against his, mostly involuntary, and when they pull their fingers from his mouth, he swallows visibly. “Mollymauk - please-”

How delightful that word sounds on Caleb’s tongue. Molly rolls half-off him, slings their leg over his, and takes his hard-on in their dripping hand. They don’t bother teasing, just stroke him swiftly, feeling him grow hotter and harder at their touch. They swipe their finger through the precum at the tip, massage around the lip of the head, and press along the vein on the underside on the downstroke. Caleb’s moans rise louder and more shameless as Molly works him over, and when they have the wonderful idea of ducking down to bite and suck at his nipples, his cry has a note of desperation.

By the time Molly lays off on his nipples and moves up to suck on his neck again, Caleb’s feet are scrabbling against his sheets and he’s pulsing hot and heavy in their hand and there’s a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead and Molly is going to lose their fucking  _ mind. _ “Do you have any idea what I’d like to do to you?” they rasp.

Caleb trembles all the way down his body and manages to whisper,  _ “tell me.” _

Maybe it’s a little sadistic, when they know damn well that Caleb is close, when they know that dirty talk gets to him like nothing else, but, hell. Nobody’s ever accused Molly of being nice.

“I want to wring you  _ dry,”  _ Mollymauk growls, right against the sensitive parts of Caleb’s ear. They jerk him off quick and merciless as they speak, driving him towards the edge with the obscene sounds of flesh on flesh. A series of overwhelmed little  _ ah-ah-ahs _ spills from Caleb’s lips, and at a particularly cruel twist of Molly’s wrist, there’s something resembling a  _ sob _ . “Til you can hardly speak. Want to flip you over and see if you can come on just my fingers, maybe tie you up so you can’t even touch yourself, you’d look so pretty dripping and begging-”

Caleb kisses them hard and desperate and comes all over Molly’s hand.

They stroke him through it, murmuring nonsense adoration into his ear, and finally ease off when his pleasure-soaked moans start to take on a note of pain. Molly swipes a few tissues from the nightstand and cleans them both up while Caleb catches his breath, and then returns to curl up next to him, feeling supremely satisfied with themself.

Caleb looks kind of like he’s just been hit by a bus. He  _ did _ only wake up about fifteen minutes ago. Molly can’t bring themself to feel guilty. They lick their lips. Unfortunately, Caleb’s particular anatomy is not capable of going again immediately. They’ll just have to delay him in bed for an hour or so. A simple task.

The rise and fall of his chest gradually slows. Caleb exhales a great contented sigh, and then turns onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow. “You.”

“I’ll have you know I plan to follow through on all that,” Mollymauk tells him. “And I may also not let you out of this bed until you’ve fucked me.”

_ “You,” _ says Caleb again, sounding tormented. “Come here.”

He pulls Mollymauk in to spoon them. They can feel his heartbeat, still slightly accelerated, against their bare back, and the pleasant scratch of his chest hair. He smooths a hand down their thigh, and then lifts it to fit his own leg between theirs. Molly inhales sharply and grinds down, too keyed up to restrain themself.

“You are soaked, Mr. Mollymauk,” Caleb murmurs against their neck. “I have been neglectful.”

“You’ve been occupied,” Molly grits out. Caleb’s fingers are playing around their lips, spreading them further open as they rut against his thigh. It’s very distracting. “But if you’re offering-”

His fingers find their clit and start rubbing, sliding easily through Molly’s slick. They tip their head back, resting it on Caleb’s shoulder and baring their neck to his kisses. “Oh,  _ oh-” _

Caleb fumbles around a little and then presses two fingers into them, fucking them as his thumb strokes over their clit. A few thrusts later and he finds what he’s looking for, and Molly cries out a desperate stream of curses and moans and encouragement. Caleb hums, pleased, as they writhe in his arms. “You like that, ja? You sound amazing, Mollymauk, truly-”

And that’s it, that is  _ it.  _ Molly’s going to come in five minutes like a fucking teenager. They just had to watch the hottest nerd they’ve ever met come on just their hands and a little dirty talk and now said nerd is telling them sweet nothings as he pets their g-spot, it’s not like anyone can  _ blame _ them-

“I would very much like to fuck you like this shortly,” Caleb muses.

“Probably not,” Molly gasps, high and tremulous. “I’m -  _ ahh _ \- I’m-”

“Ja,” says Caleb, and laughs softly into their neck, “you will not be able to wait that long, will you?”

He crooks up his fingers and presses the pad of his thumb hard into their clit and murmurs,  _ “beautiful,” _ against their shoulder and Mollymauk proceeds to make a lot of embarrassing noises and gush all over his hand as everything goes blinding hot.

When they come down, they find themself pressed back into Caleb’s chest, with slow kisses being pressed to their collarbone. They exhale happily.

“Good?” Caleb asks.

Molly stretches, luxuriating in the afterglow.  _ “Wonderful.” _

Caleb kisses the corner of their mouth and goes to pull his fingers out of Mollymauk’s cunt. “Shall we - oh.” His eyes drop to where Molly’s tail has looped around his wrist, holding his hand close. “Ah.”

“Mm.”

“We’re… We’re not leaving this bed for a while, are we?”

“Definitely not,” Molly purrs. They drag their eyes down Caleb’s chest, blatantly ogling. Caleb clears his throat. Molly winks at him, and only now,  _ after _ they’ve both gotten off, does Caleb flush.

But when he opens his mouth, it’s to say, dry as anything, “I’m beginning to think you may be attracted to me.”

Mollymauk cackles and rolls on top of him, brain already whirling with plans. “Darling, you have no idea.”


End file.
